Happy Memories
by A Someday Dreamer
Summary: Shikamaru just wanted a nap, but Ino has a camera. What could she want now? ShikaIno. InoShika. WARNING! Fluff levels are off the charts!


**AN// Yay another ShikaIno oneshot!**

**Ino: WHOOO!**

**Shikamaru: 'Sigh' how troublesome…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, Misashi Kishimoto does.**

**OOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Come on Shika-kun, you have to _smile_!" Shikamaru just stared at her. Just stared at her and that damned camera clutched in her fingers.

He sighed.

Why did everything have to be so damn troublesome? Especially Ino. And who in their right mind would give _Ino _a _camera?! _It's like giving a pyromaniac a match. Not a good idea. He just wanted to take a nap, was that really so much to ask? A ten, maybe fifteen minute nap before he had to go home to another troublesome woman.

Apparently it was.

"Just take the damn picture Ino…" the blond girl pouted, putting her hand on her hip and holding the camera up.

"But you have to be smiling Shika, I want a _good _picture of you!"

"And I care because?" Now its not that he didn't care, its that the actual effort it would take to move the muscles in his face into an acceptable smile would be to troublesome to even bother with. Shikamaru yawned and rolled onto his side moving his right arm under his head on the soft grass. He listened as she huffed and sat down next to him.

And all was silent.

Shikamaru frowned. It was silent, that wasn't like Ino at all. Glancing over his shoulder at her he saw her staring down at the camera, seemingly flipping through all of the photo's she had already taken. Rolling over again, Shikamaru sat up and leaned over to get a better look at the screen. Ino didn't say anything as he watched the images on the little screen.

A picture of her and Sakura, pressed close trying to fit themselves into the little screen. Both smiling and happy. Best friends.

A picture of her, Choji and Kurenai-sensei sitting in their usual booth at the local grill house that seemed to have been taken by another person, maybe Sakura.

A picture of Naruto and Kiba, both with their tongues sticking out and acting like idiots.

A picture of Kiba and Hinata eating ice cream together at the parlour down the road from Ichiraku's, Kiba's hand covering hers on the table. It looked like they weren't aware of this picture being taken.

A picture of Sakura giving Lee a kiss on the cheek. This picture also looked like they weren't aware.

Shikamaru stared as the pictures ended and she put the camera down on her lap. She didn't have very many pictures, but they all seemed to depict some small piece of something much more important. When Shikamaru looked back up at Ino, she was staring at him expectantly. Looking away, Shikamaru reached up and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Um…"

"Its okay Shika, if you don't want your picture taken then I wont…" When she went to get up she was suddenly pulled back down, she blinked in surprise and stared down his hand grasping her wrist. When she looked back up he was holding the camera. She frowned, how did he get that?!

"What is it with you and pictures anyway? What's the big deal?" she huffed again.

"Shika! A picture is a memory!"

"Yeah, so? Why is it so important that I smile in one?" Not that he cared…seriously.

"Because…" she looked down as she mumbled her protest, her mood suddenly changing. He watched as her cheeks glowed pink.

"Because?"

"Because I have a lot of pictures of you, but you aren't smiling in any of them! All of those memories and none of them are happy…" he watched as Ino's eyes squeezed shut, tears in the corners of her eyes. "I just wanted one, one memory of you that was happy…just in case-"

"Anything happened to me too…."

"…yeah."

There was silence. Neither of them had to say it, they both knew that they had been talking about what had happened to Asuma. At the time when it had happened, he really hadn't been thinking about anything but how it had effected himself. He didn't stop to think about how Choji or Ino were doing, how they felt. Now that he thought about it, she must have felt like she wasn't good enough, just because she couldn't heal his wounds, just because she couldn't save him.

Shikamaru closed his eyes holding out the camera the lens facing them and let go of Ino's wrist, reaching up to cup the back of her head. When she looked up, tears still in her eyes, he pulled her in.

_Click! Flash!_

Her lips were soft, like flower petals, and they tasted faintly of salt from her tears. But it was still amazing.

When he pulled away, he opened his eyes and stared into wide pale blue. Smiling at Ino, Shikamaru picked up her hand and placed the camera in her palm.

Staring up at Shikamaru, Ino smiled softly taking the camera from him and holding it up.

_Click! Flash!_

Blinded momentarily from the bright flash of light, Shikamaru blinked away the spots and looked up to see Ino smiling and putting the camera away in her pocket.

"Now I've got two happy memories of you, thanks Shika!" Staring at her as she stood up and dusted herself off, Shikamaru opened his mouth to ask what that was, when he was suddenly interrupted with another soft kiss. She smiled at him as she stood up straight and left to go get her photo's developed.

He smiled, laying back down on the grass with his arms under his head and closing his eyes,

"Hn, so troublesome."

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

**Me: Awww!~ I love the mushy fluffy fluff!**

**Reviews would be much appreciated plzkthx!**


End file.
